


Sun will rise

by Rose_1444



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Its place of stories of Queen Victora and Lord M, which I love with all my heart.





	

She sitting on the ground. Something what was definitely not good for Queen, but she love that it was like be closer to spring what is coming now. No one of her court ladies join to her here , but she was happy for it. 

“Madam, ....” She hear voice behind her. Of course she know who is it. They should meet this morning. Lord Melbourne , her prime minister, her adviser and of course her friend.  
“I am here with morning news ....” He says. 

She still looks to the sun, who raise up in the sky. He watching her for moment and get a little bit angry to her ladies which let her go out in that nearly summer dress. He unbuttoned his coat and give it around her back. 

“I am not cold Lord M....” She says and looks on him up and watching how he sits next too. 

“Of course you are not,” He smiles notice how cold she probably really was because she move little closer to him.

“I am so tired to do what people wants ....” 

“You are Queen madam, you can do what you wish....” 

“Can I? How I can do what I wish when I can not be with person I would love to be?” She looks to him , to his eyes. 

“Well not always we can do it madam,” He says and looks to her, sometimes was easy to forget that women before him is Queen too. 

“So you know what I mean Lord M ?” She looks on him still same.

“Yes I know madam,” He smiles a bit. 

She was for moment silent and looks back to sun. “Who is that happy women, who you love ?” 

Now it was him who was silent.

“Who lord M?” 

“I am not sure you want to know it....” He looks to her eyes want to says a true but , he cant. What would change it? Probably it would make things only worst. 

“Of course I want to know, I would like to say her how great men love her,” 

“She doesn’t know it, we ...could not be more then we are now,” He says carefully, knowing that he is on really thin ice. 

“Oh...” She looks on him and takes his hand. “So you too?” 

“Yes ....I love her, but there is no way to tell it,” He holds her hand tightly and they eyes meet. Maybe she know. “Maybe we should go work madam...” 

“I don’t want to yet...” She says and holds his hand still and together they looks to the sun. “I am sure she loves you too, Lord M....”


End file.
